Historias de una pantera y una coneja
by SPrinces
Summary: Compilación de One-shots de NicoxMaki. Maki sera el centro en la mayoria si no que en todas las historias. RxR Espero que les guste uwu
1. Chapter 1

_**No se, como que no se me da hacer historias de capítulos pero pues ni idea de cuando seguir, además de que ahora que tengo trabajo al parecer solo tengo... pocas horas para hacer fics... sin mas les hare un apartado para one-shots... ahora si les dejo esto.**_

Las 9 chicas habían decidido salir al zoológico pues se merecían un día de descanso y de relajamiento, la escuela había terminado el periodo de exámenes y todas querían algo que las distrajera, aunque realmente solo querían pasar un tiempo a solas en parejas. Era el lugar perfecto para eso, nadie que las molestara, caminar con sus respectivas amadas y/o amigas en cuanto a Honaka, Umi y Kotori mientras que las demás si estarían a solas Nozomi y Eli, Rin y Hanayo y por ultimo Nico y Maki. Aunque estas ultimas al parecer habían discutido el día anterior que no era la gran cosa pero por la terquedad de ambas lo hacían parecer la segunda llegada de cristo.

-Ya lo he dicho. Iré con Nozomi y Eli.- Decía molesta Nico.

-Nico, no puedes ser tan testadura, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar el echo de que tu tuviste la culpa?.- Maki intentaba hablar con Nico pero al parecer no quería cooperar. No ayudaba mucho que estaban haciendo un pequeño drama en la entrada de su destino.

-Maki-chan, deja que Nicochii venga con nosotras. La cuidaremos bien.- Nozomi abrazaba a Nico de una forma maternal. Eli solo sonreía de una manera nerviosa ya que al parecer Nozomi había tomado su decisión.

Rin y Hanayo habían echo su camino al igual que las 3 amigas dejando en medio del drama a Nico, Maki y a Nozomi, Eli solo estaba parada esperando a su novia.

-Maki ya vete, creo que será mejor que dejes esto antes de que hagamos mas escandalo.- Le comentaba Eli pues ya quería que entrar, tomo del hombro a Maki para hacerla comprender que Nico estaba muy testaruda hoy.

-Uhg!... Pero... Yo... Nico!.- Intentaba formular alguna palabra pero solo miro alrededor y se percato de que había mucha gente mirándolas un poco raro. -Esta bien. Nozomi, Eli cuídenla.-

Nico solo se escondio y le dio la espalda a Maki, alejándose de ella. Nozomi solo fue tras ella junto con Eli. La pelirroja solo miro alejarse con sus amigas hasta que las vio entrar, miro al cielo suspiro y solo camino a la entrada.

Caminaba sin rumbo en el zoológico, se sentía mal y muy solitaria aunque era muy obvio pues estaba sola. En esos momento recordaba cada momento que habían vivido hasta ese entonces; peleas fingidas, reconciliaciones falsas, almuerzos, dias lluviosos, sin mencionar las incontables veces que salían en sus días libres. Parecían mas una pareja que simples amigas. Estaba claro que sus demás amigas tenían un secreto que era muy obvio y era que estaban saliendo. Kotori y Umi, no le sorprendía del todo, todas se daban cuenta de esas miradas que se daban en los ensayos. Nozomi y Eli, era algo que no sorprendía a nadie, incluso si lo mantenían en secreto todas estaban consientes de sus sentimientos y para finalizar, Rin y Hanayo; parecía un amor adolescente de pura miel, eran tan cercanas que no les importaba que alguien les viera.

Perdida en sus pensamientos recordó el por que de la discusión con Nico. Como siempre comenzó con algunos apodos como "Tsundere", "Enana", "Tomate" y "Pulga" pero algo se salió de control cuando Nico comenzó a hablar de mas con respecto a temas que realmente le importaban a Maki, lo recordaba y solo le dolía escucharla decirlo: "Al menos yo sigo mis sueños, en cambio tu debes seguir lo que tu padre te ordena como una muñeca de trapo. Pensándolo bien creo que si lo eres, solo eso eres después de todo solo eres una imagen bonita que no puede actuar por si misma". Recordaba como las palabras salieron de su boca como sin pensarlo: "Que importa, yo tengo la vida que tu deseas y siempre será así. Tus sueños son los de una niña mimada y caprichosa, veras que no es tan facil ser una Idol y seras olvidada."  
Ambas se habían lastimado pero Maki esa noche se había intentado disculpar aunque fue todo en vano, Nico no le respondió los mensajes o contestado las llamadas, era la primera vez que las cosas entre ellas se ponían así.

Al pasar casi una hora vagando y viendo a los animales se encontro con algo bastante curioso. En el habitad de la pantera, la misma pantera convivía con un conejo, eso era totalmente contrario a la naturaleza. Los miro 5, 10, 15 minutos y el conejo paseaba felizmente por el habitad y la pantera solo observaba calmadamente. Cuando un empleado pasaba cerca Maki le pregunto.

-Disculpe, se que hay algo raro ahí ¿o será que estoy alucinando?- Maki preguntaba incrédula al señor.

-Se que parece raro, pero esa pantera hembra cuida celosamente a esa coneja. Por alguna extraña razón al intentar alimentarla esa coneja se escabullo por la puerta y cuando nos dimos cuenta pensamos que la devoraría. Nuestra sorpresa fue grande cuando vimos que llevaba viva 3 días enteros. Cuando la quisimos sacar la pantera no nos lo permitía, nos gruñía y la alejaba de nosotros. Es una de las cosas mas raras que he visto en mi vida.- Terminaba el hombre antes de irse de nuevo a laborar.

Maki solo se dedico a observar eso de nuevo. La pantera era un poco rojiza moteada con una mirada algo penetrante, mientras que la coneja era blanca con unas orejas largas de color negro, se le veía muy feliz saltando por todo el espacio mientras que la pantera solo se recostaba a descansar. Por algún motivo le recodaba a Nico y a ella en el club. Mientras que Maki leía sus libros escuchaba atentamente las alegres platicas de Nico, le encantaba y disfrutaba de eso aunque siempre se peleaban por que Nico pensaba que no la escuchaba, al final del día regresaban a su casa y pasaban por un helado con una sonrisa.  
Maki no lo soporto y decidió ir a disculparse con Nico una vez mas, salió corriendo en busca de las 3 chicas. Era muy amplio y mucha gente no ayudaba para nada, se desespero un poco al ver que no encontraba nada... solo quedaba gritar.

-Nico! Nico!- gritaba desesperada mientras la gente se le quedaba mirando aunque le dio muy poca importancia. Sin mucho éxito se resigno, pero una voz la hizo esperanzarse un poco.

-¿Maki-chan? ¿esta todo bien?- Eran Nozomi y Eli que la miraban un poco preocupadas.

-Nozomi, Eli ¿saben donde esta Nico?.

-Fue a buscarte, pero eso fue hace unos 10 minutos.- Respondía Eli.

Maki salió corriendo de nuevo en busca de Nico. Pasaron al menos 5 minutos y dio con quien estaba buscando pero se sorprendió al ver como Nico era acorralada por 2 chicos. Apretó los puños muy enojada pero cambio su animo cuando miro fijamente su rostro, mostraba temor a cada momento y cuando se acercaban a ella, retrocedía un par de pasos. Tomo algo de valor y camino directo a ellos, por dentro ella temblaba pero por fuera era una pantera.

-Bien, como te decía. Puedes venir con nosotros y...- Fue interrumpido ante la presencia de Maki frente a ellos protegiendo a Nico.

-Lo siento chicos pero ella me acompaña.- Tomo de la mano a Nico e intento caminar fuera de su alcance.

-Ah es tu amiga, creo podemos salir los do...- Ambos chicos se quedaron helados al sentir la mirada de Maki, simplemente se quedaron congelados y solo mirando irse a las dos chicas.

Maki caminaba de la mano con Nico sin decir nada, era un silencio algo extraño. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a una banca en la cual Maki sentó a Nico y acto seguido ella se sentó a su lado. Completamente nerviosa intento hablar pero antes de hablar fue interrumpida.

-Lo lamento mucho Maki, creo que me comporte como una idiota... Como siempre, se que no soy tan inteligente como tu, tan talentosa como tu para componer... Tan hermosa.- Vaya, eso sorprendía mucho a Maki ¿Qué estaba pasando?. -No debi haberte dicho eso el dia de ayer, hable de mas y me comporte como una niña al no querer entender o escucharte.-

-Tranquila Nico... yo soy la que debe disculparse, no debi insultar tus sueños, realmente son muy nobles y creo que cantas muy bien. Esa voz te hará lograr hacer sonreír a todos. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti Nico.- Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra para revolver su cabello con una sonrisa.

-Ja! Sabia que te gustaba mi voz.- Llena de orgullo proclamaba la mayor.

-No es lo único que me gusta de ti Nico-chan.- Con una sonrisa mientras que el viento movía su cabello dejando una mejor vista de sus hermosos ojos violetas se levanto y comenzó a caminar dejando a Nico sonrojada y completamente en shock.

Una pantera tranquila mientras que una coneja saltaba a su alrededor, eso era lo que parecía la chica pelirroja y la pelinegra.

 _ **No deberia estar escribiendo tan tarde y menos siendo que mañana tengo clases muy temprano, para cuando lean esto ya sera madrugada.**_  
 _ **Sin mas espero que les haya gustado, los dejo y aun no se cuando pueda seguir escribiendo capitulos de los demas, en este es un poco mass seguro ya que son OS.**_  
 _ **Nos vemos luego ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Deberia estar haciendo esto? Tal vez no pero se me vino a la mente. Sera corto pero lleno de feels, espero que lo disfruten.**_

De nuevo la he visto. Ya hace tiempo que llevo viendo a esa chica al otro lado de la estación del tren, la chica de la cual me enamore hace tiempo. Su elegante pelo negro con 2 coletas, aunque desde hace un par de meses cambio por tenerlo suelto lo que la hace verse aun mas linda y mucho mas madura de cuando estaba en el club.  
Ya han pasado 2 años y ahora yo estoy en tercer año apunto de graduarme con mis amigas, mientras que Nico va a una universidad cerca por lo que toma el tren del lado contrario al que usualmente tomaba.

Desde que se fue las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotras, ciertamente ya no nos veíamos tanto pero eso no era que realmente importara. Al decir que me enamore de ella es decir que fue incluso desde el campamento para el segundo Love Live. Esa noche descubrí que Nico puede ser linda y muy tierna, tal vez eso no fue suficiente pero si me dio una noción de mis sentimientos. Lo que vino después fue descubrir por todo lo que luchaba al ser una school idol, creo que ese fue el momento que algo en mi nació sin darme cuenta.

Fueron tantas cosas las que vivimos juntas, con todas las chicas pero definitivamente los momentos que mas atesoro son los que pase con Nico-chan. Yo sin darme cuenta me fui abriendo poco a poco hasta que el día de su graduación pretendía decirle como me sentía pero algo me detuvo. No fue alguien, no fue el destino y mucho menos mis padres... fui yo misma al pensar que tal vez eso no era correcto, seguro ella me vería con desprecio y repulsión. Decidí que solo seria su amiga, solo me resigne a callar y escuchar cada vez que hablaba de chicos frente a mi siempre que salíamos, era doloroso ver como era tan feliz cada vez que mencionaba a alguien que le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo podía sonreír al saber que podía contar conmigo para esas cosas. No llamaba a Nozomi ni a Eli... Era yo quien la escuchaba, creo que era especial para ella.

Era especial solo que por alguna razón ella comenzó a alejarse de mi, solo de mi ya que siempre me enteraba que te encontrabas o salias de compras con las demás ¿Qué había echo para que ya no me llamaras? O ¿para confiar en mi? No recibía ni una sola llamada de ti. No supe cual era el problema hasta que Nozomi tuvo el valor de contarme. Fue tan doloroso escuchar que tenias novio y que el te había dicho que no quería que me volvieras a ver, que estaba celoso de que siempre hablabas de mi o que la mayoría de las veces nos veíamos, el saber que tu estuviste de acuerdo me destrozo por dentro. Nozomi me abrazo hasta que pare de llorar pero eso duro un par de horas.

No supe de ti en todo un año, todo ese año fue duro para mi. Mi primer amor o por quien supuse que era mi amor estaba con un chico el cual por lo que escuchaba no te trataba como te merecías. Tal vez no te maltrataba pero no te daba su tiempo, mas de una vez Nozomi me conto que llorabas por que ese bastardo intentaba engañarte pero lo irónico era que jamás lo lograba y regresaba contigo como si fueras su plato de segunda mesa. No podía creer que por alguien como el me hayas tirado a la basura nuestra amistad pero jamás te culpare Nico. Jamás te odiare, ya que no mando en mi corazón y el decidió por cuenta propia que siempre te tendría dentro.

Ahora que tomo el tren por cuestiones de mi padre, apareciste de nuevo, cambiaste de look lo que te hace ver mas linda. Estoy segura de que me quede paralizada al instante, no podía creer el encuentro tan inesperado. Mi vista quería buscarte pero no deseaba que te dieras cuenta de mi presencia pero fue imposible, te habías percatado de mi. No puedo describir tu rostro al verme, no estoy segura si fue sorpresa o tan solo duda aunque no fue por mucho tiempo por que me dedicaste una sonrisa y me saludaste, en ese momento quería saltar y abrazarte y no dejarte ir pero me temo que no podría, el bastardo de tu novio había llegado y te tomo del brazo, le dedicaste una cálida sonrisa. Recordé que el por que no te habia visto en todo este tiempo... Aborde mi tren sin que te dieras cuenta.

Estoy segura de algo, podrá hacerte llorar pero solo a una persona le puedes dedicar esa cálida sonrisa.

 _Omake_

-Nicochii~

-Nozomi. Que alegría verte. -La pelinegra abrazaba muy fuerte a la peli morada.

-Ha sido tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.-

-Nos vimos hace un mes Nozomi, no dejas de ser tan dramática.-

-Solo bromeo. Bueno, toma asiento me habías dicho que tenias algo muy importante que contarme... Así que ¿Qué es eso tan importante?. -El semblante de ambas había cambiado drásticamente por uno muy serio.

-Si Nozomi. Me temo que ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo, ahora entiendo por que me decías que si era lo correcto salir con Yuto. Hoy volví a ver a Maki... No tienes la idea de lo que fue ver su rostro de nuevo, me arrepiento de haberle echo caso a ese idiota. Fue muy estúpido de mi parte dejarla, creí estar enamorada de Yuto pero siempre fue Maki quien aparecía en mi mente cuando me besaba con el. Nozomi se que me dirás que soy una completa idiota pero esta vez no me alejare de ella. No dejare que nadie me aparte de ella una vez mas. Aunque es seguro que ella me a de odiar.- En este punto Nico estaba llorando sin consuelo, todo ese tiempo que había sentido por la pelirroja jamás se atrevió a entenderlo y solo decidió esconderlo muy dentro de ella. Tal vez era aun estaba a tiempo de recuperar un poco de amistad, el cariño y sobre todo el amor que Nico intuía Maki tenia por ella.

-Nichochii... ¿sabes que? Esto es por el bien de Maki así que te diré un secreto que espero que aproveches. Maki siempre te ha...

 _ **Fin!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya agradado, yo estaba llorando en la parte de Maki. Sin darme cuenta solo salió QwQ**_  
 _ **Bueno, nos leemos en otro momento, tengan lindo dia ^^**_


	3. Chapter 2 extra

_**Yo se que debo una explicación... Semana de exámenes y yo sin computadora, fin de la historia.(?) Es verdad, en plena semana de exámenes la computadora decidió chafear, por el momento estoy trabajando en un one-shot algo largo.**_  
 _ **Por el momento disfruten esto o3o.**_

-Felicidades Nico-chan, te haz graduado y ahora iras a cumplir tus sueños.- La pelirroja le entregaba un ramo de rosas a su senpai la cual se graduaba al fin, tal vez no como la mejor pero si la mas importante para ella.

-Gracias Maki-chan, se que estarás muy sola sin mi desde el próximo año pero no te preocupes seguro nos seguiremos viendo en nuestros tiempos libres.-

-Tal vez pero no quiero que te vayas sin escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Como me he sentido en estos últimos meses desde que te conocí. En todo este tiempo te llegue a conocer pero no lo suficiente, aunque eso poco me alegra saberlo pues es algo muy importante para mi. Cada vez que peleábamos, cada vez que el silencio entre nosotras aparecía, cada vez que hablaba contigo fue tan maravilloso, jamás me había sentido de tal manera y aunque se que es un poco anormal no pienso ir en contra. Te amo Nico, te amo con todo mi corazón.- Terminaba de decirle a Nico, esta estaba paralizada y algo ruborizada.

-Maki... entonces es verdad pero me temo que yo no soy asi. Soy la idol mas grande de todas en el universo y crees que te hare caso. Eso ni hablar, hay por lo menos 3 chicos que me pretenden y todos son guapos y hasta mas ricos que tu.- Maki no podía caer en cuenta de lo que estaba escuchando ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Nico no se comportaba de esa manera.

-Nico-chan...- Antes de poder decir otra cosa Nico la interrumpió.

-Nada de Nico-chan, me das asco Nishikino, eres una tonta por creer eso. ¿Sabes lo que sera mejor? Decirle a todos que la única hija de la familia Nishikino es una desviada.- Terminaba con unas carcajadas burlonas mientras se marchaba tirando las flores que le había regalado. Maki aun no podía creer que Nico era así, tanto tiempo que paso con ella y jamás, estaba en el suelo de rodillas aprentando sus ojos para evitar sus lagrimas.

-Esto no es verdad... ella no es así, esto solo puede ser un.- Entonces Maki se levanto. Todo había sido un mal sueño. Estaba sudando, en verdad le afecto ver a Nico con ese tipo en la estación del tren, solo a una persona le podia mostrar una sonrisa tan cálida y no era para Maki. Mientras se volvia a recostar miro su habitación, estaba echa todo un desastre aunque era normal, por la mañana le tocaría a Maki graduarse, la noche anterior había echado de cabeza su ropero buscando el amuleto que Nozomi le había insistido durante 2 meses que era bastante simple, una muñequera con un kanji de "Esperanza". No entendía por que pero por alguna razón la hacia sentir como si todo fuera bien ese día, pero no era el tiempo para eso tenia que dormir para estar lista en unas horas pues debía llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia asi que se dispuso a dormir.

Por la mañana se levanto 5 minutos antes de que sonara su alarma, estaba bien así que decidió tomar un baño con esos 5 minutos extras para relajarse un poco mas, al terminar el baño se arreglo portando el uniforme de su escuela donde vivió tantos momentos felices con sus amigas por ultima vez. Al recordar todo eso no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lagrimas de nostalgia, el tiempo habia pasado bastante rápido, desde que Honoka la espió en la sala de música hasta la ultima canción que compuso pasando por los momento duros que pasaron hasta los que paso con Nico... Su imagen era lo que la ponía tan triste, ya hacia un año que la había alejado de su vida sin importarle nada pero no le guardaba nada de rencor. No podía darse el lujo de estar triste ese día, todo saldría bien y al fin estaría un paso mas cerca de poder salvar vidas como medico no era tan mal futuro pero aun no le convencía del todo.

Al terminar salio de su casa, su padre estaba bastante feliz y su madre muy orgullosa al verla crecer. Lo que no sabia es que ambos le tenían la sorpresa de su graduación. Podría escoger la carrea que ella decidiera, su madre logro convencer a su padre de decidir lo que ella amara pero eso Maki no lo sabia.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con Rin y Hayano, las amigas con las que habia cursado 3 maravillosos años, las amaba de verdad, por ellas pudo sobrevivir todo ese tiempo de no estar ellas tal vez aun estaría escondida en lo mas profundo de ella.

-Vamos Maki nya. La ceremonia esta por comenzar.- Rin se lanzo a sus 2 amigas abrazándolas por el cuello.

-Me sorprendre que hayas pasado Rin, no creí que soportarías el duro entrenamiento de Maki con las matematicas.

-Y que lo digas Hayano, fue un momento tan duro para mi que en ciertos momentos pensaba que Rin era de otra era del pasado.- Soltaban una risa pequeña Hayano y Maki.

-Kayo-chin y Maki-chan malas.- Hizo un mohin y las arrastro al auditorio de la ceremonia que ya era tiempo. La ceremonia paso relativamente rápida, los agradecimientos de los profesores, algunas palabras del consejo y por ultimo una dedicatoria a todas las que se graduaban por parte de las de menor grado. Al finalizar todas como de costumbre realizaban el intercambio de botones y como era de esperar Rin y Hayano lo hicieron aunque fue algo dificil ya que ambas tenían admiradoras. Para Maki fue un poco mas sencillo ya que eso no le importaba y solo decidió despedirse de la sala de música, el único lugar donde podía ser ella misma. Era algo nostalgico, paso tanto tiempo aho mientras componía la musica para el grupo. Paso una mano por las teclas sin hacerlas sonar, estaba tan metida en si misma que no escuchar la puerta abrir.

-¿Senpai?.- Maki dio un pequeño salto al ser sorprendida, se giro para saber quien era. Al mirarla era una chica de segundo que se notaba por su moño, era de una altura parecida a la de Nico, su pelo era rubio como el de Eli pero llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y utilizaba unos anteojos, sus ojos de color carmín algo temerosos. Parecía nerviosa pues jugaba con sus dedos y no podia mantener la mirada con la de Maki. No era una desconocida pues Maki era su tutora en algunas materias en las que necesitaba ayuda la chica.

-Hola Yuki ¿Que te trae por acá? ¿No deberías estar en el conejo?.-  
Pregunto Maki con una sonrisa.

-No, hay algo muy importante que debo de hacer antes de que te vayas.- Esto le parecía muy familiar a la pelirroja, se sentia como un deja vu.- Veras, se que tal vez suene raro pero desde hace tiempo te e estado observando, incluso desde antes de que me dieras clases particulares. Los momentos que pase junto a ti son muy preciados para mi, este sentimiento se que no es normal pero no me importa. La verdad es que te amo Maki, desde que te vi por primera vez en μs te admire y cuando decidí entrar aquí solo fue para conocerte pero me tomo un tiempo tener el valor para hablar contigo. Cuando me tuviste confianza me contaste sobre Nico, siempre pense que fue una idiota por no valorarte y se que te duele pero yo se que ahora que ya no esta y no creo que regrese pretendo hacerte feliz Maki-chan ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad?.- Esos ojos carmines implorantes le recordaban a su amada Nico pero lo que ella dijo era verdad. Nico tal vez no supo valorar su amistad y de algun modo le tenia cariño a Yuki.

-Yuki... yo...- Antes de dar una respuesta una nueva voz se escucho.

-¿Idiota? Le dices idiota a la idol mas grande del universo, realmente no me agradas del todo.- Nico estaba parada en la entrada con una mirada bastante enojada.

Yuki sabia que no terminaría bien asi que solo salio corriendo, por la escuela corría el rumor que Nico había tenido problemas bastante graves cuando alguien le decía cosas en especial sobre su altura.

-Oye! Vuelve enana!.- Antes de salir corriendo tras ella algo la detuvo.

-¿Nico?... ¿Qué haces aquí?.- La mayor volteo con la menor y se acerco a ella poco a poco con el rostro mirando el suelo.

-No pienso dar vueltas al asunto, ya ha sido suficiente tiempo y no quiero perderlo mas.- Al fin mostro el rostro y se mostraba angustiada y con lagrimas.- No debí hacerle caso a mi novio, alejarme de ti fue lo mas estúpido que pude hacer. Tu siempre fuiste lo que me hacia sonreír. Todos los días que salía contigo fueron mucho mejor que los que pasaba con el... Maki, yo fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de lo que sentías y por no darme cuenta de lo que yo sentía antes. Ahora tengo miedo de perderte otra vez... esa choca tiene toda la razon y por lo que escuche de Rin y Hayano, se llevan muy bien ustedes 2 no quiero que nadie me aleje de ti nunca mas. ¿Dime que no es tan tarde para recuperar nuestra amistad?.- Ahora esos ojos carmines llenos de lagrimas eran los de su amada. Se le rompio el corazón al ver a su senpai en ese estado, solo podia hacer algo.  
-Nico-chan, vaya que eres lenta.- La tomo entre sus brazos y la acurruco entre ellos, un abrazo que desprendía amor.- Es muy tarde para recuperar nuestra amistad.- Eso hizo que el corazón de Nico diera un vuelvo y que sintiera un hueco en el pero no duro mucho ya que antes de que pudiera hablar Maki le puso en dedo en su boca.- Por que jamas te e olvidado, ni una vez en todo este tiempo e dejado de pensar en ti la bella y linda Nico-chan, la que se robo mis sueños y suspiros.- Ambas en este punto estaban llorando pero esta vez era por que todo estaria bien despues de tanto tiempo.

Se quedaron un tiempo asi hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron en el asiento del piano donde solian pasar mucho tiempo ellas, parecian los viejos tiempo pero esta vez era distinto.

-Maki.- Nico estaba recargada en el brazo de de Maki y Maki apoyaba su cabeza contra la de Nico.

-Dime.-

-Hay algo que debo darte, solo abre tus manos.-

Maki estaba confundida pero solo hizo lo que le pidio, en ellos Nico solto un boton, era el de su chaqueta del uniforme. Esto sorprendio a Maki.

-Te lo pretendía entregar en mi graduación pero no tuviste el valor para pedirlo. Lo guarde celosamente para ti, incluso tuve que esconderme de Nozomi para que no me lo quitara.-

-Si lo pones de esa manera creo que yo te debo el mío.- Maki solo tomo el boton y lo arranco de su chaqueta, se lo entrego a Nico para darle una sonrisa.

-Por cierto ¿podrias levantar las mangas de tus brazos?.-

-Eh? ¿Para que?.- Maki no entendia el por que.

-Vamos, solo hazlo tomate. Por favor?.~- Era imposible que Maki se resistiera a esa cara, era totalmente tierna para ella, solo se levanto las mangas y dejo en visto muñequera que llevaba puesta.- Pense que no la usarias, se la di a Nozomi para que te la entregara y le rogue para para que te orillara a usarla. Eso significa que aun confiaz en mi, ¿cierto?.- Eso sorprendio a Maki, aun confiaba en su amada incluso por lo que paso. Esto era lo que habia soñado Maki, solo que este ya no era un sueño, era la realidad que tanto anhelaba y la disfrutaba al maximo.

" _Gracias por los recuerdos aunque no hayan sido tan buenos_ "

 _ **Pues... ahí esta, me demore mas de lo que esperaba pero ustedes gana, la continuacion de lo que me pidieron, espero que les agrade tanto como a mi al escribirla. Nos leemos la proxima. Besos a mis fans**_


	4. Una nueva vida (parte uno)

_**He vuelto! No del todo, desde que deje de actualizar pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida... fueron cosas muy fuertes con la escuela, me dieron de baja por razones medio tontas, escuela de paga hahaha bueno sin más les dejo esto bye.**_

Durante un tiempo estuve saliendo con Sora, fue tan repentino que fue algo que no me esperaba y menos de ella. Cuando el concierto final termino me hizo esperar hasta que todos se fueran para que pudieras charlar en privado, eso realmente me hizo confundirme un poco, no entendía por qué Sora quería hablar conmigo en privado, digo, nunca fuimos tan cercanas o si acaso nos tuvimos confianza por lo que tal vez su objetivo sea sacarme información de Mimo ya que por ahí había escuchado rumores de ellas 2 pero no les preste mucha atención, Mimo y yo somos muy buenas amigas y de vez en cuando almorzábamos juntas, ambas nos contábamos muchas cosas pero todo sobre cosas tribales y cosas de los ensayos.

Cuando todos dejaron el edificio me quedé fuera, en la puerta principal donde Somaru me había citado, estaba un tanto nerviosa y a la vez un poco feliz, de alguna manera durante todo el proyecto School Idol Somaru siempre me pareció linda, pero jamás me atreví a hablar con ella. Estuve esperando casi 5 minutos, pero dentro de mi cabeza fue un instante donde intentaba imaginar de lo que me diría, siento que mi cara hacia una rara expresión ya que cuando Sora llego me despertó de mi trance mientras me miraba confundida.

\- ¿Pile, estas bien? tienes una cara muy boba y cómica. - Decía Somaru con un tono bromista.

-Ah! No, no me pasa nada, solo estaba un poco pensativa. - Le respondía algo nerviosa y sobresaltada por la sorpresa que me había dado. -Bien ¿De que querías que habláramos?

Ella se puso rara, nerviosa y trataba de esconder su mirada o al menos eso logre percibir.

-Si, bueno... Esto es un poco complicado para mí, pero... - Ella, aunque aún seguía nerviosa su tono sonaba serio y firme. - Pile... No, Eriko, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Eso me dejo en shock, no estaba preparada para ese tipo de charla, ella por su parte me miraba con los ojos de alguien que estaba decidido, mientras que yo me quede sin palabra alguna, era como si todo se hubiera parado a nuestro alrededor, pero no con una atmosfera de romance, si no con la de suspenso dramático.

-Somaru... ¿Realmente me estas pidiendo que salga contigo? - Yo quería salir de dudas, puede que ella se refiera a otra cosa, no se cual se puede referir, pero es mejor salir de mis dudas.

-Eriko, lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, es lo que se aloja dentro de mí, yo sé que no somos muy cercanas, pero siempre he puesto el ojo en ti, desde hace mucho. Tal vez no al comienzo de nuestro proyecto, pero poco a poco ha habido un cambio, no lo es, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. - Parecía que todo lo que me decía era real, no digo que ella estuviera jugando, si no que podía sentir la sinceridad de ella en mi pecho.

Me mostro un rostro muy adorable al cual no me puedo resistir, pero, aunque no lo haya pensado bien... Hay algo que me movió, fue como si de pronto algo nuevo dentro de mi haya surgido y era algo cálido. Sentía felicidad, comodidad en que ella me mirara.

-Somaru... yo- Solo deje que mi cuerpo actuara solo, deje de pensar para que mis impulsos se hicieran cargo de la situación. - Claro que me gustaría salir contigo, será un honor ser la pareja de una linda idol.-

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Es genial, no sabes cuan feliz estoy! - Estaba super entusiasmada, se veía en su rostro ya que su rostro irradiaba, me abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-De verdad... - Del mismo modo, yo la tome en mis brazos y recargue mi cabeza en ella para así.

Pasaron los días, y mientras mi relación con Somaru era completamente normal, salíamos a tomar café o a comer, nos tomábamos las manos entre otras cosas de vez en cuando me tomaba de sorpresa y me besaba, no era nada de otra cosa pues ambos ya habíamos tenido otras parejas.

Por mi parte, dudaba, pero no por parte de ella, si no por mí. No tenía idea si eran mismos sentimientos que tenía Sora, pero era es que, si sentía algo por ella, pues me molestaba al verla cuando se la pasaba con Mimo, dentro de mi había una inconformidad la cual me dejaba una amargura incomoda, pero claro son amigas... ¿O no? Quiero decir, que puede que el rumor me moleste un poco, los medios pueden ser un tanto insistentes con ese tema, pero no quiero que las cosas con Sora vayan mal, apenas estamos saliendo y no estoy muy segura de lo que hay dentro de mí, pero es definitivo que es más que amistad. Lo sé porque no puedo verla ya como compañera de trabajo.

Pasaron un par de meses y Sora era cariñosa conmigo mientras que yo intentaba de todo para que ella fuera feliz, la invitaba a salir cada vez que teníamos tiempo, salíamos a comer, al cine, a cualquier parte que ella deseara, de vez en cuando la sorprendía en su casa o en cada salida con algunas rosas o una rebanada de pastel, y así fue como para mi como pase un tiempo en mi vida en la cual me deje de preocupar pues sentía que todo salía bien... o eso es lo que pensaba.

Era cierto que aun en mi cabeza me molestaba todo ese rollo del rumor, que consistía en que Mimorin y Somaru salían, ya que ambas eran muy buenas amigas y se les veía muy juntas, eso fue poco antes del concierto final y aunque lo negaban las dos, yo de alguna manera sentía que algo no estaba bien. Eso es lo que más me molesta, no poder confiar ¿pero verdad que pasa conmigo?

Cierto día quería sorprender a Sora en su departamento, ella me había dado la llave de su departamento por lo que le llevaría una tarta para poder comerla juntas, ese día ambas teníamos el día libre de los pocos que habíamos tenido debido a nuestras presentaciones que nos encargaban en diferentes eventos por lo que para sorprenderla le dije que al día siguiente evitáramos vernos para poder descansar un poco. Cuando llegue sin decir nada solo introduje la llave, abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido, deje la tarta en la mesa y fui hasta su habitación todo aun sin hacer ruido, cuando estaba fuera de su habitación su puerta estaba cerrada, algo que me hizo detenerme un poco fue escuchar una voz.

-Que bien que hoy es día de descanso! - Venia del cuarto.

Y no era la de Sora, no, yo conocía esa voz que había escuchado... dentro de mi negué con toda la fuerza, pero en mi cabeza me decía que no era otra más que ella. Abrí la puerta para terminar esto, sería lo que tenía que ser.

Decidí abrir la puerta de manera normal, sin interrupciones o de golpe, solo la empuje como cualquier tiempo, y efectivamente... Era Mimorin, estaba en la cama con Sora, ambas semidesnudas, ellas me miraron con sorpresa y perplejidad, mientras que yo solo les di una mirada, que realmente no sentí emociones en ese momento. Ese momento fue tan incómodo para mí como para ellas, nadie hacia un movimiento o decía algo, así que yo decidí decir algo para terminar con esto de una vez... Aunque no miento al decir que mi sangre hervía de furia en ese momento.

-Pues... Hay tarta en la cocina sobre la mesa, yo... creo que mejor me retiro, espero que les guste. - Ellas aun me miraban sin decir nada y como si yo fuera una asesina, que en ese momento a alguien si habían asesinado (mi corazón) deje el cuarto y cerré la puerta del cuarto y me fui, no sin antes dejar las llaves del departamento a un lado de la tarta, tan pronto deje el departamento camine y solo camine, sin rumbo alguno... no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

 _ **El fin?~**_

 _ **No, si habra otra parte de esto, por otra parte disculpen el no actualizar pero... ya saben hubo problemas y no de los que son pasajeros, hay muchas cosas que tenia que hacer, principalmente cosas de la escuela. Sorry, bueno hasta otra Bye!**_


End file.
